mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolphin
|attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |sounds = Idle: Upset: Hurt: Death: |image = |health points = |added = |experience = 1-3|first appearances = v2.8}} Dolphins are tamable neutral mobs that spawn in water. Spawning Dolphins spawn in water between layers 46 and sea level, and can be found in any biome. 'Appearance' Dolphins are aquatic mobs that come in six different colors; blue, green, purple, dark, albino and pink. Drops Dolphins will drop 0-2 raw fish upon death. They drop 1-3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Dolphins swim around aimlessly, and can be heard clicking and squeaking occasionally. They will attack the player if provoked. Being aquatic, dolphins cannot survive on land, and as a result, begin to suffocate until they eventually die after a period of time, taking damage every 20 Minecraft ticks (one second in real time). Taming Much like manta rays, a dolphin can be tamed by right-clicking on it and mounting it until the naming screen appears. However, this is rather ineffective as the dolphin will keep kicking the player off. Feeding the dolphin raw fish can increase the chances of taming it. The dolphin may throw the player off a few times, but it will be tamed if it allows you to stay on. A blue dolphin requires 2 raw fish and an albino dolphin requires 12 raw fish. Rarer dolphins are noticeable faster than common ones. Dolphins can be healed with raw fish or raw salmon. If that doesn't work, use a splash potion of healing. Once a dolphin has been tamed, the controls for riding it are the same as the controls for riding a horse, except for the space-bar, which is instead used to ascend through the water. If you are on a dolphin and remain motionless, the dolphin will slowly sink, possibly drowning the player. To rename a dolphin, right-click on it with a book or a medallion. Tamed dolphins can not be caught in a pet amulet. The rarer the dolphin, the faster it can swim in water whilst being ridden. Dolphins can be a more convenient method of transportation than boats, and can easily be moved into another body of water with the use of a fish net. Variations There are six types of dolphins in the Mo' Creatures mod, from most common to rarest. Purple and blue dolphins can often be mistaken for one another. Purple dolphins have more of a pink tint on the tail, flippers and dorsal fin, whereas blue ones has a bluish hue. The main body of a purple dolphin is a slightly darker blue, almost indigo. Blue dolphins have a lighter blue color. Breeding Tamed, adult dolphins can be bred if you feed them both cooked fish or cooked salmon and keep them away from other creatures. Two dolphins of the same color will always have offspring of their color; they have a 'genetic value' from 1-6. Mixing and matching dolphins will have a 1/3 chance of obtaining a purple or dark dolphin if the genetic value addition of the parents is 3 or 4 (e.g. a blue dolphin and a green dolphin), and there is a 1/10 chance of obtaining a pink or albino dolphin if the genetic value addition equals to 5 or 6. For example, a pink dolphin (5) can be obtained in 1/10 of cases by breeding a blue dolphin (1) and a dark dolphin (4), or by breeding a green dolphin (2) plus a purple dolphin (3). Genetic values: Trivia * Dolphins are one of two aquatic mobs that can be ridden, the other being the manta ray. Gallery Albino dolphin lead.png|A tamed albino dolphin named "Heaven", on a lead. Dolphin Riding.png|A player riding on a blue dolphin. Dolphin on lead.jpg|A blue dolphin attached to a lead. Dolphin types.png|All of the types of dolphins. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Aquatic mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Breedable mobs Category:Mounts